


100 word tumblr drabbles

by chucklesisme



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Established Relationship, Injured Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-24 01:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chucklesisme/pseuds/chucklesisme
Summary: A collection of tumblr drabbles*will add more tags when necessary





	1. Mission BFF

**Author's Note:**

> written for sterekdrabbles on tumblr
> 
> prompt - pressure, giant, depend

Stiles had a giant issue. It was pretty serious. His entire elementary school career would depend on what was about to happen. It was his very first day of school, and he was on a mission. A mission to make a friend. It was a lot of pressure for a 6 year old.

He had already spent the first 15 minutes of lunch on the swings, scanning the playground for the perfect pal, his new bff. It wasn’t until he turned to look over at the dark haired boy playing hopscotch in the corner, that he knew he’d found him.


	2. Pancake Fails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt - agony, harmful, presence

Stiles squirmed, in agony.

“Hey, careful. You’ll do more harm than good,” Derek said, as he meticulously wiped the blood away from Stiles’ foot. 

Stiles had been in the kitchen, making pancakes for breakfast when he knocked over the bottle of syrup and it smashed onto the floor. He’d tried to step over the all the pieces to get to his shoes to clean it up, but he’d accidentally stepped onto one of the largest shards. 

Now, he was just hoping the presence of his boyfriend would distract him from the pain of having it yanked out of his foot.


End file.
